my little pony titan fall
by destinyson334
Summary: a young man named riley wakes up in a forest with the imc on his tail what will he do? find out in this amazing story.
1. Chapter 1

My little pony titan fall: what am i. what is this place?

Well look who's back its DESTINY son!

Well my friends I know its been a loooooong time since I wrote a story and I must say im really looking forward to writing this story.

Ok the basic storyline is…

I wake up in the middle of the forest with a ghost (if you don't know what a ghost is look up destiny ghost) his name is eden he says he will help me and gives me a titanfall 2 helmet, jumpkit, armor, a hemlock, a p90, and a data knife and a wrist mounted grappling hook. We set off looking for civilization we run into the imc looking for a orb eden had that lets you travel to other dimensions we fight the spectries of and head towards a village then I realizied we were in mlp.

The rest will be explained in the story hope you look forward to it and I will see you guys later bye bye.


	2. mlp titan fall Chapter 1 where am i

Mlp titanfall: chapter 1 the new world

Hellooo guy destiny SON here and im so excited for this series and if you like this chapter or series leave a comment and fav and I will see you later and I will be working on the lilo and stitch series still so don't worry,

Rileys p.o.v

I woke up in a forest with a sharp pain in my shoulder blades I sat up and my back really started to hurt I had to use and lean against a tree to stand up and I said "where am I" and I started limping towards a trail in the distance but before a reached about five yards away a was stopped by a little flying drone that said "hold up let me fix your back first then we can talk" and he took a look at my back "severe burns and lower spine crack I can and two metal plates pinned to the shoulder blades fix this" I felt a little tingle in my back and he said "my name is Eden I'm your ghost well not literally of course" and I said "my name I-" "I know what your name is riley" "ok cool so where are we?" "in all honesty I don't know but you need your combat gear imc are coming down the trail!" the tingling stopped and I had titanfall 2 armor, data knife, grappling arm, hemlock on my back, and a type two wing man pistol on my hip, and Eden had put the helmet on at the end and said "your jump kit wont kick on for another hour so be stealthy ok" then he disappeared into the hud of my helmet and said "I'll work on getting the hud map set up and sonar knife" the I ran up a tree and jumped from tree to tree until I was over the trail only about five specteres on it should be easy but Eden said "I would suggest using weapons like your axe I'm bringing in to make less noise and the a one bladed axe from the medieval age appeared in my right hand in I threw a emp grenade in the middle of them stunning them all then a jumped were the emp went off and one spin with my axe cutting of all the specteres heads and they all fell to the ground and I said "off with your head" then Eden came out of the hud and looked around the area came back and said "if we head down the trail we should find a farm we'll set up camp there but keep a sharp eye out for more imc" and I said "ok" and went down the path for an hour and a half until we reached a farm with a sign that said sweet apple acres and I saw a lot of apple trees to my far left and I said "we should get some food while were here don't you think" and Eden said "good idea well grab some apples and set up camp in the forest" "sounds good" I went over to the apple tree's and started picking apples and putting them in a little pouch and when it was full and said "ok where d-" BANG I got whacked in the back of the head knocked out instantly.

Well guys that is chapter one and I must say I think I did a really good job with this one and if you have any suggestions leave a comment and I will see you in the next chapter bye bye.


	3. mlp titanfall Chapter 2

Mlp titanfall: chapter 2 new friends new danger

Hey guys destiny SON back for another chapter remember if you liked this chapter leave a comment and fav and enjoy.

I woke up to the sound of Eden yelling at me inside my helmet "GET UP RILEY" "shut up Eden my head hurts enough" "good your awake whats the plan" "play it by ear now shush" I tilted my head up to see who was in the room and all I saw was a big pair of eyes in my face staring at me "have you been playing space invaders cause your invading my space" it jumped back it was a pony and I thought "now I know where we are were in mlp" it was pinkie pie and she hopped away out of the barn I think I tried to move my hands but they were tied behind the chair I was tied too and all of my weapons were on a hay bale about ten feet away then a orange pony came in with the whole mane six behind her she came right in front of me and said "who are ya and why were ya stealin my apples" and I said very quietly "Eden get my hands free" and he started heating my gloves so it would burn the rope apple jack said "im not askin again why-" the rope snapped I jumped ran across the wall grabbed my hemlock and aimed at the six while Eden got the rest of my stuff "let me make this as clear as possible I DO NOT take orders from anyone" I lowered my gun and backed away slowly only to be tackled by bigmac and Eden game me a tazer and tazed bigmac and he fell off the other six came after me then I ran for the exit I got out but the chase was still on and since I now knew of my surroundings I kept running down the path I used my grappling arm to gain some ground but rainbow dash was the fastest of the six so she caught up only to be tazed she fell back down the path but twilight flew ahead and the rest of the six were behind me getting rainbow dash the path spit in for up ahead there was a sign thanks to my helmet it zoomed in and the one path going right led to canterlot I swung myself with a grapple to turn right so I could head canterlot.

1 hour later

I was heading up the path twilight still chasing me surprisingly fast I ran through the gates and up towards the castle I was almost at the castle doors when twilight tackled me down and threw my tazer and hit the castle door and it opened with two guards with spears they looked down and pointed the spears at me then I let them take me inside and put me on the floor one of them said "princess celestia we found twilight pinning this thing to the ground outside what do you want us to do with it" then a friendly voice said "leave it there I wish to speak with it now leave us" and I said "yes please this is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in and don't take my stuff" and the guards left the long hallway leading up to the thrones where celestia and luna were sitting "hang on give me a sec" I was breathing really hard cause of the chase "take all the time you need" said tia. When I caught my breath I said "ok, im good if you have any question ask now I have to leave a soon as possible" Luna said "why is that" "I need to find a place to set up camp before my suit runs out of energy" and tia said "so how did you get here" "to this world I have no clue, to canterlot running from twilight and the others" I stood up and Eden came out of my hud and said "I'm Eden his friend who keeps him up to date and such other thing" " im riley it's nice to meet someone who isn't hostel" and tia said "it's nice to meet you both, if you like I could let you set up camp here" and Eden said "that would be great especially since his suit is running low on power" and I said "agreed so where we going to be at it doe sent have to be fancy just a small room no more no less and maybe I can help out around here just so I'm not just sitting around doing nothing all day" "that would be very nice of you what is your best trait" tia got up and was walking me to my room when she asked that question. "Well my best trait is my combat and strategy skills" I was punching the air to prove a point. "Well im ok with defense what is something else that your good at" "well my number one trait is how creativity I can build anything" "well that will come in handy" "but I need the right materials another reason why I came to you I need to start mining for metals like copper, iron , steel , etc" we came upon a room "well whatever you do don't try and get anypony hurt I will donate some of my guards to help you and this is where you will be staying" "I won't need your guards for long once I get some specteres built they will mine and build more so nobody won't be part of this for long" I went in the room "well that's a good thing well when you get started let me know and I'll send my guards to assist" I closed the door and said thanks. The room was much larger than I expected. I could build a titan in here and still have room left over. Either way it was time to get some sleep. I laid down in the bed provided and slowly feel into a deep sleep.


	4. mlp titanfall Chapter 3

Mlp titanfall: one month later

Hey guys destiny SON here and welcome back to mlp titanfall.

I know it's been a couple of day/s since I wrote my last chapter but I have set a goal to post two or three chapters a day but I have homework and stuff to do around the house so I will make up to you in this chapter so see you all later. Bye bye.

It's been about a month since I 'moved in" with the princes. Every once in a while twilight would come and say hi and stuff and in all honesty I try to avoid her to avoid conflict. Any way I way's getting ready to go build my own base somewhere other than canterlot. I had already picked a spot and I had sent my specteres to start building at the location. I got my stuff and when a was about to walk out of the castle a hoof landed on my shoulder and turned my around, it was celestia "are you sure you have everything food, water etc?" "yes im sure" "ok take care out there" "you to" and I walked out the doors went down the hill and down the path towards ponyville celestia had given me a map so it could help me navigate so I looked at my map and looked at where I had put the mark where my base is. It would have took ages to walk so I took the next best thing, the pony express it was a train that would take me to manehaten, then its only about a one hour walk, so that's what I did. Took the train and walked the rest of the way. When I got to the Cliffside we were way ahead of schedule the entrance was done and main intersection point to every part of the base was almost done.

Here is my plan for my base to refresh Eden's mind.

Will make an intersection point for every room of the base in a massive corridor. Next well carve out a massive mile wide half mile tall hole used for launching jets, tanks/artillery, etc. In a deeper part of the base we'll have a medical room. Next to the med bay we have the armory with all the weapons I've made over the month I've been here. At the highest point in the base will have my room with my large room for making new weapons and such other things. Next to the hangar we have the titan bay which I will be working on my two newest projects. One of which is personal, the other more of an epic way to attack and defend against the imc, but we'll get into that later right now I'm out in ponyville after dropping of my food and such. I was walking around looking at things and the other ponies didn't seem to concerned about my presence in ponyville but when I turned a corner and saw this big castle that looked like it was made of crystals and at the top of it was a star that looked like twilights cutie mark and im thinking "who the hell… built this giant, work of art" and the castle door swung open and I ducked for cover to not be seen in case was twilight and in my surprise it was twilight but with another pony behind her. She seemed to ring a bell in my head they both walked down the road coming closer to me I had to go further down the alley way I was in order to not be seen. Then the rest of the main six were at the train I followed them to along with the princesses tia and luna. they all got on the train and I followed by grappling to the top of the train. When we stopped we were at the crystal empire I took one look at the castle and whispered "damn" then they got off the train I followed them all the way to the castle and watched them all the up until shining armor and princess cadences child alicorn and they all started to panic when they started talking about the storm clouds forming over head I decided to drop in, literally, I was hanging from the ceiling. They all jumped to attention and twilight was about to blast me with her magic, but tia said to stop twilight from shooting "hold up twilight this is a friend of mine, it's good to see you again riley and so soon" "we'll I followed you guys here and DO NOT WORRY I'm not hostile I can help tia and luna with those clouds" twilight said "how are you going to stop storm clouds from the FROZEN north" we'll maybe like this" I kicked on my jumpkit which can now turn into a jetpack and allow me to fly for an unlimited amount of time "ok so you can fly so what?" and before she could say another word I flew up to the clouds which circled around me instantly. I couldn't see shit…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4 being welcomed

Mlp titanfall: chapter 4 being accepted

All I could see was black clouds and feel as cold as ever then something clicked in my mind. The clear skies shout from skyrim, it was worth a shot but in order to do the shout I had to take off my helmet so I hooked it on to my belt. And slowly I started sucking in air to use the shout and all of a sudden I yelled at the top of my lungs. LOK, VAH, KOOR. Every could within ten feet of me just vanished and I turned back to look at the rest and they were all shocked and I shouted "YOU GONNA HELP OR WHAT" then tia an luna came up to assist but tia said while furiously shooting magic to clear the clouds "what was that?" "well I shout these words at the top of my lungs" LOK, VAH, KOOR. Another clear skies shout went off "it's called clear skies but it takes LOK, VAH, KOOR takes a lot of practice" and it was a long time before I had to use desperate measures cause the shout wasn't doing much "PROTECT ME" I landed on the ground and pulled a spike off my back and jabbed it into the ground and the top part lit up with a red light "RILEY THIS IS NO TIME FOR-" she was cut off when the top of the spike opened up and shot a beam into the sky and formed a dome around the empire "this should give us breathing room" "what is this thing" "it's a heat spike, makes a dome of heat that blocks anything that's poses a threat to the ones inside" "one of your inventions I presume" "you presume correctly, let's go check on the others while we have the time this won't last long" "right" they flew to the castle but I put on my helmet and used my grapple to get over there. When we got to the shattered crystal heart starlight (the one that was followed twilight out of the castle in ponyville) had her friend sunburst had figure out a way to fix the crystal heart I went along with it and made sure my heat spike was still active but right when I walked up to it shut down and I said "shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" and the clouds came rushing towards the empire but right then the castle shot a beam into the sky and sky went bright and sunny.

One hour later…

I was at the train station leaning against the wall and let the rest of the six talk with shining and cadence, but when they got on the train I went to the very back of the train, still trying to avoid any conflict. But eventually one of them came to back of the train, and it was starlight and when she saw me her eye widened but came over to me anyway "what do you want starlight?" "just surprised that's all, it's just-" the train halted and we both went to the front and asked what was going on. Apparently the tracks were having work done so we had to get off here, half a mile away from my base. "if you guys need a ride back to ponyville I can help you out" twilight said "that's nice but-" "no I insist it's the least I could do and it will be an awesome way to get back and I bet rainbow dash can't beat it in a race" rainbow " is that a challenge" "yes, it, is" "we'll see about that" and that settled it we set off for my home base, it took us about half an hour to get there but we made it and apparently they had finished the base while I was gone so everything was all fine and dandy. When we got to the cliff side twilight said "this is it, how in the world are we going to get anywhere at a Cliffside" "twilight just trust me" and I used my hand print on the wall of the cliff and a door opened "save your breath you haven't nothin yet" we went inside and it was better than I imagined. I turned to see what everyone's facial expressions were, made me laugh so hard. They were in awe as they looked at every part that they could see, "and this isn't the whole thing, Eden will give you a tour, right now me and rainbow have a race to complete" "let's see what im up against" then me and rainbow went to the airfield.

One hour later

Me and rainbow had just got done with are race and I smoked her. We raced five times and I won every time she felt horrible her wings were sore and she was tired. I gave her an ice pack and water. We went to see where everyone was at they were having some food and hanging out. We joined in and told them about the races me and rainbow had. But when they had to go sent them in one of my trucks so they could get back to ponyville faster. But I still had a lot of work to do. I had to work on my jet (which is what I used to beat rainbow dash in the races we had) but I had to make the official orders to finish project ******* *******. I did that and they went to work on it. But there was a letter on the table where we were all sitting. It said…

 _Dear riley,_

 _Were very impressed with what you've done here and we give many thanks for you helping us out, twice._

 _Anyway I twilight sparkle give you many thanks and you are more than welcome to stop by any time. Celestia told me about you avoiding conflict with me I understand that but you and I are friends now so you don't have to hide. Oh and by the way me and starlight are very interested in whatever kind of spell you used at the crystal empire earlier today. If you could teach us that, it could help us with defensive and offensive spells and such. Anyway we hope we see you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Twilight sparkle_

 _I felt so relieved when I read that letter. But it was late and I went to bed after taking a shower, I smelled like ASS._

 _Well guys I hoped you enjoyed and it's getting these chapters out cause of school and homework it's just hard but I will be posting chapters whenever I can, anyway I will see you all later. Bye bye_


End file.
